


To be someone new

by Infinitywolf236



Series: To be someone new [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: This was also on my wattpad, i hope someone enjoys, the ending is rushed but I tried, this isn't that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitywolf236/pseuds/Infinitywolf236
Summary: When she was fifteen her parents left her when they found out the mafia was after them. They left their daughter to take care of herself fearing she'd be too much of a burden on them.Instead of staying back and letting the mafia find her she changed her name to Katherine Wess, changed her style and ran away from home.After a week of being pretty much homeless a girl around her age finds her and offers her a place to stay, reluctantly Katherine follows the girl and the girl brings her to an orphanage were she meets Aurora, Miki, Ashton, Parker and Alana.





	To be someone new

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of this oc series I decided to make, i might edit it at some point

A girl stood in front of her mirror, the door was locked and the room was completely quiet. 

A few hours earlier she came home from getting groceries when she saw a note on the table, the note was from her parents saying they were forced to leave after the mafia found them, in the letter they confessed that they were secretly part of the mafia and now a rival mafia was after her and her parents but they had to leave her since she would be a burden. 

When she read the letter she was angry and tore it up. She was angry that her parents didn't care for her safety anymore, she was hurt that they would just leave her.

She put the groceries down and immediately left her house, she wasn't going to let herself get caught just because her parents left her, if she was now being hunted by a mafia group she would do anything to save herself.

She went to a few different stores buying hair dye and new clothes, she got at much stuff as possible so she could change who she was. 

She couldn't help but wonder what made her parents abandon her, she didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help it. 

She shook her head avoiding those thoughts as she walked into her house and locked the door, she ran upstairs to her room and grabbed two suitcases, she put some of the clothes in one suitcase and grabbed some of her own clothes but most of them she kept in the closet. She looked around her room and threw some stuff into the second suitcase. 

It took her awhile to finish packing, she had no idea where she could go but she had plenty of money and could easily find somewhere to stay.Hopefully. 

Once she was almost finished packing she grabbed a pair of clothes and hair dye, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. It was probably silly that she was locking the doors but part of her currently felt paranoid. 

She grabbed a pair of scissors and looked in the mirror, she grabbed a chunk of her orange hair, her hair was currently to her lower back, she had always wanted a hair cut. 

Without hesitation she cut a chunk of her hair off, she stared at herself in the mirror completely shocked, the chunk she had cut went a little past her shoulder. 

She looked down at the hair that was on the floor and she grinned, she continued cutting her hair trying to make it as even as possible.

Once she was done she looked in the mirror and smiled a little, when her parents were still around they refused to let her cut her hair. 

She reached in the bag and grabbed the stuff to bleach her hair, she was careful as she did all the steps and put the stuff in her hair. She waited patiently until she could dye it. 

She really wanted to dye her hair purple and black, it seemed cool and she loved those colors together. 

It took about two hours until she was fully done dyeing her hair, she was actually pretty proud of how it came out.

Once she was done she started getting undressed then wiped her makeup off. She grabbed a pair of black fishnet tights and put them on then put on a pair of slightly ripped black shorts. She was already wearing a black tank top so she put on a dark purple leather jacket and dark purple velvet boots. 

She looked in the mirror and smiled, the style she was wearing was a little different then what she was used to but she liked it, she grabbed a pair of fingerless black gloves and put them on. 

Once she was done she grabbed the clothes she was wearing before and threw them in the trash, she wanted to get rid of her past self as much as possible. 

She cleaned up the hair in the bathroom and threw away all the trash in the bathroom. She walked to her bedroom so she could finish packing. 

She finished packing and looked around her room, she wasn't sure if she would actually miss the place or not, maybe she'd miss some things but not everything. She sighed and grabbed her suitcases, she left her room. She made sure all the lights were off and the windows were locked before leaving the house. She closed the door and locked it, she looked down as she walked away, there was no going back now. 

After about an hour she got to a train station, she bought a train ticket to some random town and when the train arrived she got on the train.

She had forgotten her phone at her house but she didn't care, she thought it was better that way. 

A few hours later the train stopped and she got off, she looked around.

She wasn't sure where to go now, she could stay at a hotel but she didn't want to waste her money on that since it would be expensive.

She sighed and she walked around with her two suitcases, she should of planned a little more but she wanted to leave her house as fast as possible.   
_____________________________

She was homeless.

Since she wanted to save her money and not waste it she decided to just live in some creepy alleyway, it wasn't fun. 

It had been about a week and she hadn't showered, she ate probably once a day and she was pretty sure some drug dealers were watching her the night before. 

She was quietly eating some breadsticks that she managed to steal from a restaurant nearby when she heard footsteps coming towards her, she tensed wondering who it could be, she looked around. 

A girl who looked about her age was walking towards her, she had curly blonde hair and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink sweater with a black skirt.

The girl walked up to her and sat down next to her "hi! I noticed you looked kind of lonely and upset so..I decided to say hi..do you have no where to stay?" She asked. 

She shook her head looking at the mysterious girl "nope.." she sighed. 

The girl held out her hand with a grin "well I'm Aurora! And if you need a place to stay I know the perfect place" she said smiling. 

She looked at Aurora curiously, she was tempted to see what she meant, her gut was telling her she could trust Aurora so she took Auroras hand "Hey I'm.." she stopped and then realized she hadn't even figured out a new name to go by, she said the first thing that came into her head "Katherine..Katherine Wess.." she said smiling. 

She liked the way that name sounded, she always liked the name Katherine and 'wess' just came into her head so she went with it. 

Aurora grinned more when Katherine took her hand "well it's nice to meet you Katherine! Come on!" She said and stood up pulling Katherine to her feet. Katherine grinned and grabbed one of her suitcases while Aurora grabbed the other one. 

Katherine let Aurora led the way, she really hoped she wouldn't regret following her.  
______________________________

After about twenty minutes of walking they arrived in front of a house, it wasn't incredibly big but it was larger then Katherine's old house. 

Aurora smiled at the house and pulled Katherine to the front door opening it and walking inside "I'm home!" She said loudly. 

There were voices coming from the kitchen, it sounded like arguing. The voices stopped when they heard Aurora and two people ran to the front door. A boy and a girl were standing there, the boy had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, his shirt was covered in flour.

The girl had curly brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a black dress and black tights, her dress was also covered in flour.

Aurora frowned when she saw the two "what happened?! You know Courtney will be mad if you two make a mess.." she said. 

The boy frowned "it's Alana's fault!" He said. 

The girl glared at him "it is not! You started it!" She said.

The boy then noticed Katherine standing there awkwardly "who are you?" He asked curiously.

Before Katherine could speak she was interrupted by Aurora, "this is Katherine! I was gonna ask Courtney if she could live with us since she was homeless" she said smiling.

"Aurora that's kind of you to think of this girl but I'm not sure if Courtney could handle another teen.." the girl, who Katherine guessed was Alana, sighed. 

Before Aurora could say anything a woman walked through the front door, she didn't look that much older, she was probably nineteen or twenty, she had black hair and green eyes, she looked at Katherine. 

Aurora grinned and looked at the woman "Courtney! This is Katherine! She was homeless and I kind of said she could live here with us so can she? Please?" Aurora asked smiling. 

Katherine was surprised by how determined Aurora was to get her to stay with them. 

The woman looked at Katherine then looked at Aurora "show her to the spare room, she can stay there for tonight and we can talk about this tomorrow" she said then looked at Alana and the boy "Parker, Alana go clean up.." she said and walked upstairs. 

Aurora grabbed Katherine's hand and started walking upstairs "so there's seven bedrooms total, Courtney's in right across the hall, Ashton and Miki's are closest to Courtney's, then parkers is next to Miki's, next to Miki's is my room! And your room is the room between Astons and Alana's" she said walking to the bedroom. 

Katherine walked into the bedroom and looked around, there was a large bed and a dresser and a closet, there was also a door that led to the bathroom.

"Three of the bedrooms have bathrooms so you might share with Alana, Ashton shares with Parker and I share with Miki!" Aurora said and sat on the bed, she took her phone out of her pocket "I'll show you what Ashton and Miki look like.." she said and showed her a picture. The picture was of Aurora and four others, Alana, Parker, a boy with black hair and grayish eyes, wearing a button up shirt and black blazer, he was glaring a little at the camera "that's Miki" she said pointing to the boy. 

The last boy, who she guessed was Ashton, had black hair with dark blue fringe, he also had bright blue eyes, he was wearing a band t-shirt with a red button up that wasn't buttoned and a black blazer, he was grinning at the camera. 

Katherine smiled at the picture, deep inside she already knew coming here was a good choice. 

______________________________

Katherine had only been there for a month and she already loved it. 

Her and the others were currently sitting in the living room, Aurora and Parker were on the floor playing Mario kart. 

Ashton was sitting in the chair watching and cheering for Parker, Miki was sitting on the couch staying quiet as he watched, Katherine was sitting next to Miki smiling and Alana was laying across the couch. 

"You just cheated!" Parker glared at Aurora and pouted.

"Whaaa I didn't cheat! You liar!" Aurora giggled and nudged him.

Katherine giggled as she watched them bicker, she ran her fingers through Alana's hair and looked around, she looked at Miki and noticed he didn't seem to be focusing much on the game. 

She followed his gaze and noticed he was only paying attention to Aurora, Aurora must of noticed they were staring because she looked at Katherine and Miki and jokingly blew a kiss to them "I'm gonna win for you two!" She said and laughed. 

Miki looked away while Katherine rolled her eyes but she still smiled, Aurora always did stuff like that, at first it bothered Katherine a little but now she just found it funny and a little cute. 

Katherine wasn't a genius when it came to people or their feelings, she blamed that on the fact her parents homeschooled her since elementary and didn't really let her make friends, but even though she wasn't a genius, part of her was convinced Miki liked Aurora and Aurora probably liked him back. 

She looked at Miki again and decided she'd ask him about it later, she noticed that he was watching her as she pet Alana's hair. She looked down but continued petting Alana's hair. 

Aurora ended up winning, when she won she cheered and stood up, Parker flipped her off but Aurora just laughed and looked at Miki and Katherine "see that? I told you I'd do it" she smirked and jumped onto the couch landing on Alana and holding both Miki and Katherine close. Alana got off the couch and pouted at Aurora, Katherine pet her head again and Alana smiled at her.   
_______________________________

That night at dinner they were having pasta and meatballs. Katherine had helped Courtney cook the food.

They were all eating, Katherine sat in between Alana and Parker. Alana was talking to Ashton about Courtney sending them to highschool, Katherine didn't actually mind that, she hated being homeschooled so she wondered what it was like going to a public school. 

Parker was talking to Miki about some band Katherine had never heard of. 

"Hey Miki!" Aurora grinned widely and leaned across the table slightly. 

Miki looked at her curiously and seemed more confused when Aurora just opened her mouth. 

Aurora giggled and pointed to Miki's forkful of spaghetti and a meatball "feed me!" She said smiling. 

Miki raised an eyebrow but did what she said and fed her.

Aurora grinned and sat back down "delicious!" She said.

Katherine raised her eyebrow  "Aurora you still have more then half of yours I don't know why you made Miki feed you his food.." she said.

"It's better when someone feeds it to you!" Aurora said and started eating her own bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. 

Katherine rolled her eyes but continued eating.   
_______________________________

That night after Katherine got ready for bed she walked to Miki's bedroom and knocked on the door, she walked in after he said "come in".

Miki was sitting on his bed, he looked at her curiously "hey.." he said. 

"Can we talk about something?" Katherine asked and sat on the bed. 

"Depends.." Miki said and crossed his arms.

"It's about Aurora" Katherine said, she didn't want to make Miki annoyed or upset. 

Miki looked at her "what about her?" He asked. 

"..do you have a crush on her?" Katherine asked. 

It was quiet, Miki just stared at her and Katherine suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. 

"Do you have a crush on Alana?" Miki asked. 

Katherine was surprised by that sudden question, she looked at him. 

"If..you do like Aurora..I think she likes you back.." Katherine said. 

"..and if you have a crush on Alana she definitely likes you back" Miki said. 

They both were quiet for a few seconds staring at each other, they both were stubborn so neither wanted to be the first to ask for proof. 

"Okay fine what makes you think Aurora likes me that way?" Miki said and sighed.

"Well what happened at dinner when she told you to feed her, she's much more touchy with you then anyone else, she kissed you on the cheek yesterday, she's just more..I don't know..she's different around you" Katherine said and looked down.

Miki was quiet for a few seconds, he bit his lip and looked at her "earlier when you were playing with Alana's hair..it was weird because she hates peoples touching her head and her hair but she didn't mind you doing it" he said.

Katherine thought about that, she had actually grown closer to Alana then anyone else in month that she had lived with them. 

"..maybe I do like her.." Katherine said quietly, she stood up "sorry if I bothered you..". 

Miki shook his head "no you didn't bother me..and me too..maybe I like Aurora.." he said "I've never been the best feelings though" he said. 

Katherine smiled a little "neither have I..goodnight Miki.." she said, she left his room.

She walked to her own bedroom and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the conversation she just had.   
______________________________

Katherine was sitting in her room cleaning when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Come in.." she said.

The door opened and Aurora walked into the room, she smiled a little and sat on Katherine's bed "hey Katherine! I was gonna help make desert tonight and I was gonna make churros! Do you like churros? I wanted to make sure.." she said. 

"I uh..I've actually never tried them.." she said and looked at her. 

"You haven't?! They're so good! You'll love them I promise!" She grinned and ran out of the room.   
_______________________________

 

After dinner Courtney served them ice cream and churros, she also gave them some toppings like sprinkles, whipped cream and gummy bears. 

She looked at them and cleared her throat "tomorrow we're gonna go to the high school and apply you all.." she said "there's a possibility you'll start school in the next two weeks" Courtney said and walked upstairs. 

Everyone actually seemed pretty excited about the idea of going to highschool, they were nervous but definitely a little excited. 

Aurora grinned watching Katherine "Katherine! Try the churros they are so good!" She said. 

"Yeah they're delicious" Ashton said and started eating.

Katherine smiled and took a bite of the churros.

"...what if Courtney secretly put weed in these churros?" Parker said and looked at them. 

Katherine choked on her churro and Aurora started laughing. 

"Weed churros? I've heard of weed brownies but hey whatever" Aurora giggled.

"Oh my god wait which of us would most likely smoke weed?" Ashton asked with a large grin. 

Miki snickered "honestly I'd say Katherine.." he said. 

Katherine glared at him "I would not smoke weed!".

"Ehh sorry Katherine but I kind of agree.." Aurora said shyly.

"I can't believe all of you think I'm a stoner" Katherine pouted. 

Ashton shook his head "no no we don't think you're a stoner, we think you will be a stoner" he smirked at the glare that Katherine gave him.

"Katherine you're amazing but I would not be surprised if you tried weed at least once when we are older.." Alana said and smiled.

"You people are the worst!" Katherine said and crossed her arms.

Alana laughed and held out a spoonful of ice cream "eat!" She said. 

Katherine glared at her but did what she said and took a bite of ice cream letting Alana feed her.  
________________________________

It was two days before Katherine's 18th birthday, Miki, Alana, Aurora, Parker and Ashton were at the mall shopping.

"Okay so each of us have an idea of what to get her right?" Aurora looked at them. 

"I mean we've been living with her for about three years I'd hope we have ideas of what to get her.." Alana said and smirked.

Parker nodded "alright let's go!" He grabbed Ashton's hand and ran off.

Miki walked away alone to find stuff while Alana and Aurora walked away together.

About an hour later they all met up again and left the mall.

They didn't want to show each other the gifts yet.

Once they got back to the house they all ran inside to wrap the gifts.   
________________________________

On the night of Katherine's birthday all of them were sitting in Katherine's room, they had already eaten cake and now they were waiting to give their presents to Katherine.

Katherine decided to open Auroras present first. 

She took the present and carefully started opening it, she grinned.

It was a picture frame with one of Katherine's favorite pictures of them.

The picture was of the six of them at the beach.

Aurora was the one holding the phone, she was wearing a cute blue bikini, she was smiling at the camera. Miki was standing next to her with his arm around her, he had a small smile. Ashton was standing on the other side of Aurora and Parker was standing next to him, both of them were doing silly faces. Alana stood behind Parker looking away from the camera, she was wearing a black bathing suit with a cat face on it. Katherine was standing next to her, she had been laughing at something Alana said when the picture was taken. She was wearing a bathing suit similar to Alana's but it was white.

"Thanks Aurora.." Katherine said, she put the picture on her nightstand. 

Alana handed her a present and smiled kindly "I hope you like it!" She said.

"I'm sure I will.." Katherine said and opened the present.

Soon Katherine only had two presents left and both were from Miki. 

"One of them is a joke gift so.." he shrugged and handed her the joke gift.

Katherine took it a little scared of what would be inside. She took off the wrapping paper then opened the box, her eyes widened and she looked at Miki completely shocked "you got me a bong?! Do you know how pissed Courtney will be if she finds this!" She said trying not to raise her voice. 

"As long as you don't use it I doubt she'll notice.." Miki shrugged and handed her the actual gift. 

Katherine rolled her eyes and opened the last gift. It was a small black and purple teddy bear, she smiled at it.

"It was at a small shop that sold homemade things..I saw it and thought of you" he said and smiled a little. 

"Thank you..I love it" Katherine said and hugged it, she pulled all of them into a hug "thank you guys.." she said. 

She felt glad she met this group of people, they were all different and had gone through different experiences but together they were perfect, they were a mess but they were a beautiful, perfect mess that Katherine wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
